


Familiaridad

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder POV, Post-Episode: Plus One, Scully POV, Season 11, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Scully, los dedos de Mulder y un ventanal.





	1. Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Pensamientos de Scully.

He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he pensado en que nos hemos hecho demasiado mayores para esto desde que volvimos a ese sótano plagado de monstruos en los cajones. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que un caso no me hacía sentir tan hastiada. Para lo que me sentía mayor era esto, Skinner asignando a una decena de sus “mejores agentes” para mimetizarse entre una muchedumbre de Armani en casa de un capo que bien podía haber nacido de un puñado de clichés televisivos. Menuda fiesta. Cuánta palabrería aduladora y condescendiente habré llegado a escuchar en las dos horas que llevamos aquí, esperando una señal para actuar de manera segura, tratando de que la presa caiga en nuestras redes por algún descuido que no va a llegar. ¿Y qué saco yo de todo esto? A un Mulder con la mandíbula descolgada que no para de flirtear desde que me ha visto enfundada en este vestido de seda negro.

Hace unos meses esto no habría sido posible. Los dobles sentidos, ciertas miradas, las bromas privadas. Cuando me marché de aquella casa en Virginia Oeste todo era dolor y rabia, dejamos de hablar porque sólo nos hacíamos daño saltando de reproche en reproche. ¿Quién iba a decirme que la causa por la que no pude más sería también la puerta a un entendimiento más sano? Una vuelta a la naturalidad, a ciertas rutinas compartidas, al poder sentirme cómoda cuando vuelvo a esa casa a trabajar con él sin ver fantasmas por todas partes. El flirteo es otro tema, llegó cuando nos pasamos dos días huyendo de servicios Perlu, durmiendo en tascas mexicanas y viajando en autobuses atestados. Las esposas, las malditas esposas tuvieron que salir a colación. No es que en otro tiempo fueran un recurso frecuente en nuestra vida sexual, pero estuvieron ahí, dos o tres veces, cuando no podíamos parar de tocarnos porque nos habíamos perdido demasiadas veces y follar parecía la solución a todos nuestros problemas. Sí, Mulder, sí, como si no supiera lo bien que te mueves con las manos atadas a la espalda. A veces hasta tienes razón. No pienso decírtelo en voz alta.

Lo hicimos hace un par de semanas con nuestros dobles malignos como únicos testigos. No fue la primera vez desde que me marché, pero sí desde que volvimos a los expedientes X, y por supuesto desde la última había pasado demasiado tiempo. Definitivamente demasiado. Y la cuestión es que nos entendimos a la perfección, que supimos leernos de nuevo y tocar las teclas que había que tocar con una familiaridad reconfortante. Qué distintas aquellas primeras veces en que el pudor hacía acto de presencia y la desnudez era un miedo presente, qué distintos aquellos primeros días en que nos daba miedo gritar, morder, hablar, hacer el más mínimo ruido. Como si fuéramos a despertar al espíritu de todas las verdades. Pero hace dos semanas no. Hace dos semanas veníamos de un caso que había despertado todas mis inseguridades y conseguí que tuviéramos la conversación más rara del mundo antes de decidir que quería que hiciéramos el amor simplemente porque podíamos y era una tontería no hacerlo cuando sus brazos se sentían tan bien y su olor estaba despertando mis hormonas. Sí, familiar. Y relativamente rápido esa primera vez. Sin misterios ni florituras. Satisfactorio y cercano. Como otras mil veces, veces que ya no recordaba cómo me hacían sentir ni cuánto me gustaba temblar mientras lo enredada con mis piernas.

La segunda vez fue diferente. El caso había terminado y mi compañero se presentó ante mí con esa maldita camisa a medio cerrar, mirándome como se mira a un postre en Navidad y con la promesa de hacer uso de esa cama un par de horas antes de largarnos a la tierra de la normalidad. Bueno, de nuestra normalidad. La segunda vez fue sin prisa y queriendo disfrutarnos sin dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros porque también estamos mayores para tanta tontería. La segunda vez llevó a una tercera. A follar por follar con ruido. Con gemidos animales cuando se dedicó a lamer entre mis piernas como sólo él sabe hacerlo. A acariciar despacio su rigidez para verlo estallar en pedazos. A morder esos hoyuelos de su culo que tanto me gustan. A dejarnos señales y bañarlo todo en saliva. A dejar que me penetrara otra vez contra la pared de la ducha.

No hemos vuelto a hablar de ello porque no hace falta. No hay explicaciones que dar ni historias que contarnos. Estamos cómodos el uno con el otro sin necesidad de colocarnos un estatus, estamos mejorando en eso de volver a entendernos y pasar juntos tiempo de calidad sólo por pasarlo, sin necesidad de buscar excusas en nuestro trabajo.

-¿Estás disfrutado de la noche, Anna?- Sí, ese es mi nombre es esta encubierta, donde además poseo una empresa bien situada en el mercado con la que estos tíos quieren hacer negocio.

-Claro, una velada encantadora y del mejor de los gustos.-Me voy a desintegrar del aburrimiento en cualquier instante.

-El vino es una obra de arte.- El que interrumpe mis divagaciones es Paul, un compañero de la sección de crímenes violentos que no cesa en su misión de dejar claro que le atraigo como el fuego a las polillas. Lo que hace de esta noche algo mucho más interesante.- ¿No quieres una copa? Hay que disfrutar de los lugares donde nos toca estar.- Y me mira sugerente, como si acabara de ofrecerme el maná y tuviera que arrodillarme.

-No. Realmente no, gracias. Voy a seguir tu consejo.- Me vuelvo y lo dejo solo. Una no entra en la cincuentena para ser complaciente con cada cretino que se le cruza.

Todo el mundo se aglomera en una gran terraza digna de un palacio de película Disney entre conversaciones animadas y enfermizamente lisonjeras mientras bebe y se codea con sus semejantes, sin que deje de existir un ambiente absolutamente hermético. Me agota dar vueltas y sonreír de manera aleatoria mientras busco a la única persona que puede salvar esto entre la muchedumbre. Hace rato que no lo veo, ni a él, ni a ese traje que parecen haberle cosido al cuerpo y que promete desvelarme. Me separo con todo el disimulo del que soy capaz a estas alturas de la noche y me dirijo a la planta superior, donde ni un alma puede molestarme porque parece un desierto oscuro de cristalería de bohemia y telares exquisitos. Miro desde el ventanal y sólo veo una masa ruidosa envuelta en alta costura que ni se detiene un momento a mirar a su alrededor, capaz sólo de mantener un diálogo fijo con los interlocutores elegidos. Asquerosamente mecánico. Y ni rastro de Mulder desde aquí arriba. Es entonces cuando lo siento.

-Sigo siendo capaz de oír tus pensamientos. –Y yo de sentirte antes de aparezcas.

-Tampoco es un gran reto, Mulder, es la noche de un viernes después de una semana agotadora. Estoy pensando en todo lo que preferiría estar haciendo en lugar de esto.- Se acerca mucho, su pecho en mi espalda.

-A mí también se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas.- Me vuelvo levemente. Me mira, sonríe de forma pícara y me acaricia el pelo.- Pero no todo tiene que ser tan horrible aquí.- Me mata con esa voz monocorde y áspera que hace que lo controle todo un poco menos cuando me habla bajito. - ¿Te he dicho ya que estás preciosa?

-No, pero has conseguido que lo perciba de algún modo en unas cuantas ocasiones. Llámalo expediente X.- Se ríe y pasa sus manos suavemente por mis antebrazos.- Tú tampoco estás mal.- Con estos tacones, mi cabeza queda perfectamente a la altura de su hombro y la dejo reposar ahí, porque me apetece y porque se deja. De repente todo parece más confortable.

-Creo que a Paul también se lo parece.- Aprovecha la posición en la que estoy para llevar su nariz a mi cuello e inhalar mi perfume. Siempre le ha encantado hacerlo.

-Sí, también lo ha dejado claro. Soy una mujer afortunada.- Vuelve a reírse y comienza a tejer sobre mi cuello un hilo de besos casi invisible. Suaves, muy suaves. Desquiciantes.

-Aunque te advierto de que a mí también me ha mirado el culo, Scully, no te lo tengas tan creído. – Muerde flojito el punto donde comienza mi mandíbula y se detiene unos segundos para ver si lo aparto, si protesto, si me marcho. No pienso hacer ninguna de las tres cosas y mi única respuesta es arquear más el cuello.

-No puedo reprochárselo.- Puedo notar contra mi espalda el comienzo de una erección. Pasa su pulgar por mi nuca, besa la comisura de mis labios. Sólo al incorporar parcialmente la cabeza me doy cuenta de que seguimos ante el ventanal, aunque nadie mira. –Mulder, pueden vernos desde abajo.

-¿Sí?- Esta vez es su lengua la que comienza a explorar la piel erizada de mi cuello, acompaña a sus labios en un acto que es parsimonia pura y delirante. -¿Y eso te desconcentra?- Lo voy a matar cuando salgamos de aquí. Mueve su mano hasta mi vientre, desde donde empieza a subir con cautela pero sin perder la seguridad.

-Me gustaría, sí, Dana Scully no pierde los papeles con compañeros de trabajo atractivos.- Las palabras me salen como un susurro ahogado porque sus manos han ido subiendo por la seda de mi vestido hasta mi pecho.- Deberías saberlo, veinticinco años no son pocos. –Acaricia como quiere y cuanto quiere, casi imperceptible al principio, añadiendo fricción poco a poco.

-No, no son pocos. Sé muchas cosas de Dana Scully que Dana Scully no quiere que se sepan. No eres tan correcta en realidad, doctora. –Mis pezones, a estas alturas, podrían verse perfectamente desde ese lugar donde nadie debería ver nada o joderemos todo esto de un plumazo. A Skinner le encantaría.

-Mulder…- Sus caricias queman más de lo que me gustaría. Quiero tenerlo todo y al mismo tiempo sé que no deberíamos tener nada en ese puñetero sitio.

-¿Quieres que pare?- Sabe que no, lo noto en su voz que cada vez es más grave y en una mirada que no puedo ver pero sé que se está volviendo más oscura y líquida. Son muchos años, sí, demasiados para juegos. Como única respuesta subo la mano hasta donde empieza la cremallera lateral de mi vestido y la abro para que las suyas puedan entrar a su antojo. Voy a arder en el infierno por esto. –Supongo que eso es un no.-Muerde mi cuello, triunfante, mientras introduce sus dedos dentro de mi ropa y se topa con mi sujetador de encaje.

-¿Sabes que podemos echar toda esta misión a perder en un segundo?- Como si realmente me importara en este momento, cuando sus dedos están dibujando formas imposibles a través del encaje. Mi ropa interior se moja y parezco una quinceañera sin capacidad de razonamiento en un calentón. Necesito piel, necesito más.-Bájalo.- Se ríe, grave y excitado. Su erección cada vez es mayor contra el punto en que termina mi espalda.

-Nadie nos está mirando, estamos a mucha distancia y no hay nada de luz.- Habla en mi oído mientras tira de mi sujetador hacia abajo, liberando mis pechos. –Además, no me creo que te preocupe demasiado. –Acapara un pecho con su mano y estruja, suelta, acaricia. Quiero que haga un millón de cosas, pero lleva sus dedos a mi boca para que los humedezca con mi saliva y vuelve a mis pezones. Mi respiración se entrecorta. –No, no creo. Y a mí tampoco.- Lo dice mientras baja su otra mano a mi muslo y levanta un poco mi vestido. Esto no está bien.

-Juro que voy a matarte cuando salgamos de aquí…- Sube la mano hasta el punto en que acaban estas medias carísimas y comienza mi piel. Su palma reconociendo la cara interior de mis muslos que tan de memoria se sabe.- Joder…

-¿Por conocerte tan bien?- Mi mano busca entre mi espalda y su cuerpo y se abraza a una erección que es roca y es fuego. Hago presión por encima de sus pantalones, palpo, se le escapa un gruñido de excitación y me aparta. – No, ahora no. No puedo perder la concentración, tengo una misión muy concreta esta noche. Una que nuestro jefe no conoce.

-¿Y cuál es?- Su lengua vuelve a recorrer mi cuello y su mano sube hasta mis bragas, que están mojadas y lo nota, triunfante. Me acaricia por encima de ellas y dejo descansar de nuevo mi cabeza en su hombro. No hay vuelta atrás. Mulder está lamiendo mi cuello despacio, una mano sigue jugando con mis pechos con firmeza y la otra aparta de golpe y sin demasiadas contemplaciones la tela húmeda entre mis piernas.

-Que te corras en mis dedos. – Y entonces estos se cuelan entre los pliegues calientes de mi sexo, lo recorren, se empapan. –Dios, Scully…- Sube y baja con sus yemas, despacio, se acerca a mi clítoris sin llegar a rozarlo, lo rodea, me mata.

-Por favor…- Es patético, tengo cincuenta y tres años y estoy rogando.

-¿Qué quieres?- Arqueo un poco la espalda, se me ha olvidado que en algún momento podemos perder nuestro trabajo por escándalo público. – Mulder…- Y lo hace, lleva sus dedos al punto en que los quiero. Se me escapa un gemido. Esos dedos son un pecado por el que no me importaría ir al infierno. -¿Es esto?- Lo hace sin prisa, como en los viejos tiempos, caricias intercaladas con una ligera presión ejercida en entre el pulgar y el índice. Me tiemblan las piernas. Estoy excitada hasta la punta del pelo. No es el acto en sí, sino la situación. Mulder masturbándome desde atrás frente a un ventanal enorme en un momento prohibido.

-Bájate los pantalones. -Suena a orden pero es un ruego. Quiero follar allí y a pelo. Subo mi brazo y me agarro a su cuello, inhalo, muerdo.

-Después. Si tú quieres. Si me dejas. Ahora tengo una misión. Ya lo sabes. – Desliza los dedos hasta mi vagina e introduce un par. Lento, más rápido enseguida. Sabe dónde tocar.  Lo sabe muy bien. Me folla con los dedos y empiezo a gemir más alto de lo que me gustaría. Tanto, que tiene que sacar la mano de mi vestido y taparme la boca. Es una tortura exquisita. No para. Le muerdo para no gritar. -Me encanta verte así. Siempre ha sido mi debilidad.- Le agarro la mano y la vuelvo a conducir a mi clítoris.

-Sigue hablándome. -Sabe que me puede. Su voz. Su olor. Me fui un día para que no nos destrozáramos la vida, pero somos dos putos adictos y hace dos semanas abrimos la caja de Pandora. Otra vez. Quiero que me hable. Estoy a punto de correrme y quiero oírle.

-¿Quieres que te diga todo lo que voy a hacer después? Cuando salgamos de aquí y decidamos en qué cama nos toca. -Separo más las piernas, soy lava y el calor es tan intenso que no lo soporto.- ¿Te cuento todo lo que estoy pensando que quiero que me hagas?- Sí, por favor, quiero que hables sucio, quiero terminar con esto y recobrar la compostura.- Te quiero sin ropa, sin toda la ropa. Quiero follar de frente, Scully. Que te sientes encima. Quiero poder mirarte entera. Que me arañes cuando no puedas más. Follar varias veces y llevarte a la ducha, comerte de rodillas. -Empiezo a temblar. Es intenso y violento. Gimo más fuerte y me agarro a él para no caerme. En otro tiempo, cuando todo comenzó, me habría sonrojado hasta decir basta. Hoy no. Somos demasiado mayores y nos hemos profanado demasiado. Me compongo la ropa mientras mi respiración se estabiliza. Tengo que encontrar un baño.

-Hablas demasiado, Mulder. -Me doy la vuelta con la intención de buscarlo.- Vas a venir a mi apartamento. Después. También voy a besarte, después. Voy a morder cuanto quiera ese labio inferior que tanto me gusta. Porque es viernes y porque nos lo hemos ganado.

-A Skinner le va a encantar el informe.


	2. Él

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully, los dedos de Mulder y un ventanal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensamientos de Mulder.

En el país de los cuerdos, nuestro jefe se habría dado cuenta de la película a estas alturas y aceptado que, fuera de las conspiraciones y los monstruos de pantano, me convierto en un bicho raro digno de estudiar. En el país de los cuerdos. Pero resulta que Skinner piensa que utilizando aquello de “son ustedes mis mejores agentes” asistimos a esta feria de pedantería y etiqueta de buena gana. A veces parece nuevo. Llevamos dos horas en la mansión de un capo tratando de encajar con la multitud de manera preocupantemente poco convincente, esperando el momento en que se nos dé una señal para actuar que parece no llegar nunca. Y lo de Scully. También está lo de Scully. Con un vestido de seda negro que a partir de hoy será dueño de todos mis desvelos. 

Creo que he hecho el ridículo al verla, para qué engañarme. Un tío de metro ochenta con un Armani nuevo con el que ha llegado a convivir y tener un hijo se planta delante de ella con la mandíbula descolgada, como si tuviera quince años. Sí, claro que he hecho el ridículo, aunque a estas alturas debe haberse acostumbrado. Llevamos unas semanas pisando un terreno nuevo en el que nos sentimos bastante cómodos. No se me escapa la ironía de que los expedientes X nos hayan devuelto a la normalidad por primera vez desde que se marchara de casa porque íbamos a terminar odiándonos a muerte. Hemos estado flirteando un poco, sí, creo que ni siquiera de forma consciente. Se ha vuelto natural desde que lo de pasar tardes juntos en casa redactando informes y dando vueltas a algún caso se ha convertido de nuevo en algo frecuente. Le recordé las esposas y me devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado en lugar de levantar la ceja. Señal inequívoca de que no fue nada malo.

Nos acostamos hace dos semanas después de lo que se me antoja una eternidad. Habíamos tenido alguna recaída desde que cerró la puerta de casa tras de sí con una maleta en la mano, casi siempre después de discutir, llorar y reconocer que no podíamos estar el uno con el otro porque nos estábamos haciendo polvo. Pero hacía muchísimo desde la última. Muchísimo. Y fue la primera vez desde que volvimos a trabajar juntos. Estaba especialmente vulnerable porque Juddy le había jodido la cabeza y nuestros dobles malignos querían divertirse. Fue reconfortante, una sensación familiar de esas que es agradable volver a sentir. Ella dio el primer paso después de una conversación rarísima, yo la seguí como se sigue a lo único realmente bueno que has tenido en la vida. Fue más o menos rápido porque nos conocemos demasiado bien y porque de repente se convirtió en una necesidad vital. La primera vez.

La segunda fue otra historia. La segunda lo pretendía de verdad, quería meterme con ella en la cama y hacer todo lo que no había hecho en los últimos años. Hacer que se corriera con mi cabeza entre sus piernas, tocarlo todo, besarlo todo, disfrutarla sin prisas. Así que se lo dije, que un par de horas antes de largarnos de aquel circo podrían ser algo bueno. Y vino. Y creo que la miré como se mira el propio deseo al espejo en el marco de aquella puerta. Y se mordió los labios y supe que lo quería tanto como yo. Porque podíamos tenerlo. Simplemente podíamos y nos hemos hecho demasiado mayores para tanto rodeo y tanto drama. Así que follamos, dos veces más. Una de ellas en la ducha. La otra maltratando la cama del hotel. Volvió a tocarme cuando estaba imposiblemente duro por ella, llenos de marcas y bañados en nuestra saliva.

No hemos hablado de ello porque no hay necesidad. No es nada nuevo. Somos nosotros. Hemos podido volver a entendernos y a estar cómodos el uno con el otro. A reírnos de todas las cosas surrealistas que nos pasan, a conseguir que lo natural sea natural. Sí, somos nosotros y hemos pasado por tanto que ya no nos quedan ganas de escondernos, dar vueltas de más a las cosas ni de fingir que no tenemos unas vivencias comunes.

-¿Qué tal la noche, Kevin?- Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Tengo nombre de cretino y soy socio capitalista de una marca de coches de lujo. Y ese es Paul, un gilipollas de crímenes violentos que se muere por probar un poquito de Scully y que va por la vida como si acabara de descubrirnos el oro.

-Fascinante, no se me ocurre un lugar mejor en el que estar.- Salvo cualquiera.

-¿Te has fijado en lo impresionante que está Anna está noche?- No, me he vuelto ciego, imbécil. -Espero que no te importe, ya sabes… Estoy pensando en invitarla a una copa.

-Oh, deberías. -Scully no puede ver a este tío y la sola idea de pensar en cómo va a mandarlo a la mierda ya es una gozada. No hago ni el intento de cortar la conversación educadamente, me largo antes de que pueda seguir haciendo su papel de payaso petulante.

Me asfixia esta terraza de diseño en la que podría caber mi propia casa, tan lejos de la madera ajada de ese porche en el que tantas conversaciones hemos tenido. Esto es un amasijo de trajes negros y mujeres complacientes que han aceptado su rol de florero al lado de esos cretinos que no paran de hacer gala de su verborrea. Dinero y más dinero, frases en clave sacadas de alguna novela de los setenta. Puede que no sea un ser social por naturaleza, pero nadie medianamente en sus cabales se sentiría cómodo aquí. Busco con la mirada y veo a Scully escabulléndose hacia el piso de arriba. Tiene que sentirse tan hastiada como yo. Hace mucho que esto ya no es para nosotros. La sigo porque es lo único que puede salvarme de la combustión mental en este momento. Agente especial Fox Mulder. Hora de la muerte: 1.26 de la madrugada. Causa: exposición prolongada a un circo social.

-Sigo siendo capaz de oír tus pensamientos. –Y sé que me ha sentido antes de que hable en voz alta.

-Tampoco es un gran reto, Mulder, es la noche de un viernes después de una semana agotadora. Estoy pensando en todo lo que preferiría estar haciendo en lugar de esto.- Está asomada a un ventanal digno de la opulencia que lo impregna todo esta noche. Me acerco por detrás, mucho, apoya su espalda en mi pecho.

-A mí también se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas.- Se vuelve levemente y sonríe de esa forma en que me desarma. No sé cómo puede seguir consiguiendo eso después de tanto tiempo. Le acaricio el pelo en un gesto que casi es devoción.- Pero no todo tiene que ser tan horrible aquí.- Sé que cuando le hablo bajito se pierde un poco, lo noto. Está increíble, a años luz de una diosa griega. - ¿Te he dicho ya que estás preciosa?

-No, pero has conseguido que lo perciba de algún modo en unas cuantas ocasiones. Llámalo expediente X.- Tengo que reírme. Sí, definitivamente lo de hace unas horas no pasó desapercibido. Acaricio suavemente sus antebrazos.-Tú tampoco estás mal.- Con esos tacones, su cabeza queda perfectamente a la altura de mi hombro y la deja reposar ahí. Me encanta que se sienta cómoda teniéndome cerca otra vez.

-Creo que a Paul también se lo parece.- Llevo mi nariz a su cuello e inhalo su perfume.

-Sí, también lo ha dejado claro. Soy una mujer afortunada.- Nada me hace reír como la versión irónica de Scully. Comienzo a tejer sobre su cuello un hilo de besos minúsculos. Suaves, muy suaves. Sé que la desquicia.

-Aunque te advierto de que a mí también me ha mirado el culo, Scully, no te lo tengas tan creído. – Muerdo flojito el punto donde comienza su mandíbula y me detengo, esperando su aprobación y temiendo que se escabulla. No lo hace y arquea más el cuello.

-No puedo reprochárselo.- Empiezo a tener una erección. Paso el pulgar por su nuca, beso cerca de sus labios. Creo que por primera vez se da cuenta de dónde estamos. –Mulder, pueden vernos desde abajo.

-¿Sí?- Mi lengua acompaña a mis labios en una nueva exploración de su cuello. Se le eriza la piel, sé que esta parsimonia la enciende como pocas cosas. -¿Y eso te desconcentra?- Muevo la mano hasta su vientre, desde donde empiezo a subir con cautela.

-Me gustaría, sí, Dana Scully no pierde los papeles con compañeros de trabajo atractivos.- Ja. Como si no hubiera asistido a cada uno de sus temblores. Como si las palabras no le salieran ahogadas cuando subo las manos hasta su pecho. El tacto de la seda es un plus maravilloso con el que no había contado. -Deberías saberlo, veinticinco años no son pocos. –Acaricio como sé que quiere, nos quedan pocos secretos. Casi imperceptible al principio, añadiendo fricción poco a poco.

-No, no son pocos. Sé muchas cosas de Dana Scully que Dana Scully no quiere que se sepan. No eres tan correcta en realidad, doctora. – Sus pezones están imposiblemente duros. Es un espectáculo maravilloso para las yemas de mis dedos.

-Mulder…- Es insultante que nos leamos tan bien y todo tenga que ser tan difícil para los dos.

-¿Quieres que pare?- Mi voz es cada vez más grave y sé que no, que es lo último que querría llegados a este punto. Está cansada de jugar y negarse cosas. Baja la cremallera lateral de su vestido para que pueda seguir con esta exploración que la está volviendo loca.–Supongo que eso es un no.-Le muerdo el cuello, triunfante, mientras introduzco mis dedos dentro en su ropa y siento al tacto un sujetador de encaje que me encantaría poder estar mirando.

-¿Sabes que podemos echar toda esta misión a perder en un segundo?- Cada vez suena menos convincente y más desesperada mientras acaricio a través del encaje.-Bájalo.- Me río porque está imposiblemente excitada y yo estoy imposiblemente duro

-Nadie nos está mirando, estamos a mucha distancia y no hay nada de luz.- Susurro en su oído mientras tiro del sujetador hacia abajo, liberando sus pechos. No sé quién de los dos quema más. –Además, no me creo que te preocupe demasiado. –Acaparo, estrujo, acaricio. No sé en qué estoy pensando pero llevo los dedos a su boca para que los humedezca y vuelvo a sus pezones. –No, no creo. Y a mí tampoco.- Utilizo la otra mano para subir un poco su vestido y colarme dentro.

-Juro que voy a matarte cuando salgamos de aquí…- Dios, las medias. La versión de Scully con medias a media pierna es fuente de todas mis fantasías. Sigo acariciando, paseo por el interior de esos muslos que me sé tan de memoria. -Joder…

-¿Por conocerte tan bien?-Mete la mano entre su espalda y mi cuerpo, directa a mi erección que late de manera dolorosa. Presiona. Se me escapa un gruñido y tengo que apartarla porque si dejo que me toque más, mi determinación se irá al garete.– No, ahora no. No puedo perder la concentración, tengo una misión muy concreta esta noche. Una que nuestro jefe no conoce.

-¿Y cuál es?- Vuelvo a lamer su cuello y subo la mano hasta sus bragas, que a estas alturas están más que mojadas. Acaricio por encima de ellas muy levemente, hago un poco de presión mientras recuesta de nuevo su cabeza en mi hombro. No hay vuelta atrás para ella. Se rinde mientras sigo tocando cuanto quiero y aparto de un golpe la tela de esa ropa interior que empieza a molestarme.

-Que te corras en mis dedos. – Y al meter los dedos todo es lava. Se me empapan. Scully está ardiendo y toco como sé tocar, como he hecho un millón de veces. Quiero que pierda el norte, despacio, evitando su clítoris para alargar más la agonía.–Dios, Scully…

-Por favor…- Está rogando y quiero morir con ella y por ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- Arquea la espalda sin dejar lugar a demasiadas interpretaciones. – Mulder…- Lo hago porque quiero ser bueno. Justo al punto donde ella quiere y como sé que le gusta. Se le escapa un gemido. -¿Es esto?- Como en los viejos tiempos: presión ligera, caricias suaves, presionando entre el pulgar y el índice cada pocos segundos. Sí, son demasiados años y sé tocar sus teclas. Noto que le flaquean las piernas.

-Bájate los pantalones. –Querría cumplir sus órdenes porque siento que la cremallera me va a explotar, pero no. Me guardo las ganas de follar contra ese ventanal sin contemplaciones porque tengo muy claros mis objetivos en este momento.

-Después. Si tú quieres. Si me dejas. Ahora tengo una misión. Ya lo sabes. – Introduzco dos dedos en su vagina y empieza a gemir tan alto que tengo que sacar una mano del vestido para silenciarla. No pienso parar. Folla con mis dedos y me muerde la mano para no gritar más fuerte y delatarnos. -Me encanta verte así. Siempre ha sido mi debilidad.- Me agarra la mano y la devuelve a su clítoris.

-Sigue hablándome. –Sé que le encanta y sé que va a correrse. Tiene fijación por mi voz cuando está al borde.

-¿Quieres que te diga todo lo que voy a hacer después? Cuando salgamos de aquí y decidamos en qué cama nos toca. –Separa las piernas. Es un sí. -¿Te cuento todo lo que estoy pensando que quiero que me hagas?- A Scully le gusta que le hablen sucio, pero eso sólo lo sé yo y algún que otro afortunado que se ha cruzado con ella en la vida. -Te quiero sin ropa, sin toda la ropa. Quiero follar de frente, Scully. Que te sientes encima. Quiero poder mirarte entera. Que me arañes cuando no puedas más. Follar varias veces y llevarte a la ducha, comerte de rodillas. -Empieza a temblar. Intensa y preciosa. Gime más fuerte y se agarra para no caer. Hubo un tiempo en que después de correrse se sonrojaba hasta la punta del pelo y no se atrevía ni a mirarme directamente. Aquellas primeras veces en mi apartamento. Pero hoy no. Esta es otra mujer que sabe que el mundo se lo debe todo, nos hemos perdido en el otro demasiadas veces y nos hemos hecho muy mayores. Simplemente se coloca bien la ropa y me mira.

-Hablas demasiado, Mulder. Vas a venir a mi apartamento. Después. También voy a besarte, después. Voy a morder cuanto quiera ese labio inferior que tanto me gusta. Porque es viernes y porque nos lo hemos ganado.- Sí, nos lo hemos ganado…

-A Skinner le va a encantar el informe.

 


End file.
